


What I've Been Waiting For

by silkystark



Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Flirting, Flirty Peter, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: I'd love to see something with starker and 24 when you have time, Silky, darling. 💕24: “Maybe if I punish you, it’ll help you remember who you belong to next time”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641
Kudos: 33





	What I've Been Waiting For

Tony really didn't think he was the jealous type. That is, until he sees his boyfriend speaking to Bucky Barnes, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he giggles like a fucking schoolgirl at whatever dumb shit he's saying. The ex-soldier is standing way too close to his boy, so close that Peter has his chin tilted upwards to maintain eye contact. And if Tony starts to see red when the long-haired brunet flexes his flesh arm for the boy, well, he has every reason to. The man is blatantly flirting with  _ his _ Peter, and that's not okay. 

The billionaire doesn't want to cause a scene, doesn't want to blast Bucky in the face with one of his repulsors––even though it would be very satisfying––so he turns around and walks away. His red bottom sneakers squeak against the freshly waxed tile with every quick stride to the elevator. "Penthouse, Fri." He grumbles as he leans back against the handrail, eyelids fluttering closed to try to calm his nerves. It only takes a minute for the elevator to reach the top floor, the soft  _ ping _ indicating that Tony has reached his destination.

Peter arrives up in the penthouse twenty minutes later, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the elevator door opens. He slowly steps inside, eyes skimming across the unlit parlor. "Tony?" He calls. No answer, just like he'd expected. He wanders down the empty hall leading to the man's den and bingo; there he is. "Hi, babe." 

The older man sits in the middle of the couch, a tumbler filled with some sort of expensive whiskey gripped tightly in his right hand. "Peter." He greets, voice low.

"Where'd you go?" Peter asks innocently. "I was looking for you down in the lobby."

Tony snorts and takes a sip of his drink. "I'm sure you were. Did you think you'd find me under Barnes' shirt?" Peter squeezes his hands behind his back and takes a quick breath, doing his best to keep up the facade.

"Oh, you saw that? We were just talking." He brushes it off with a shrug.

Tony breathes out harshly through his nose before responding. "Talking. Just talking? Because it looked like you guys were getting a little too comfortable down there. You don't need to be standing two inches apart to have a conversation, little boy." Peter stays silent and waits for the man to speak again.

"I was nice enough to overlook the thing with you and Steve. I just thought you were being friendly, but now I see it. You're behaving like a little slut; flirting with anyone and everyone because you can get away with it. Do you like making me jealous, Peter? Do I not give you enough attention, or is it just your fun little game?" 

Peter's teeth pull his bottom lip in his mouth, biting down lightly before responding, "A little here, a little there." And the reaction he receives is exactly what he has been waiting for. Tony's eyes darken and Peter can't tell if it's more from anger or arousal, which makes an excited chill crawl up his spine.

The man downs the rest of his scotch, eyes never leaving his boyfriend's pretty face. " _ Maybe if I punish you, it'll help you remember who you belong to next time _ ." The dangerous tone leaving his mouth was enough to make Peter's knees wobble, but he quickly recovers and crosses his arms. 

"Is that so?" He asks with a growing smirk. He saunters over to the man, each step closer seeming to amplify the sound of his increasing heart rate until he's standing in front of his lover and all he can hear is the blood pulsing through his ears. Peter easily slides into Tony's lap, lips brushing against his ear as he murmurs, "Maybe that's what I've been waiting for, Mr. Stark." He can feel the man's growing erection underneath his ass and he knows he's finally gonna get what he's been dreaming up since the day they met.


End file.
